


1, 2, 3, 4 Here We Go

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by - Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture.</p></blockquote>





	1, 2, 3, 4 Here We Go

"Well I'm stumped," Noya said, throwing his arms out and letting himself fall back into the floor. At the action Yaku quickly leaned to the side away from Noya's arm, looking over the instruction manual in front of him.  
  
"Hey did we even have screw b7 to start with?" Yaku asked, looking over the pile of screws he'd piled together at the start of it all.  
  
"Dunno, maybe I ate it?" Noya replied, looking towards the door of the room they currently sat in, where a tray with now empty plates sat. "Pretty sure I swallowed something hard on that last sandwich bite."  
  
Yaku snorted, counting the screws once more while Noya groaned and complained about the lack of magic in the world that would be really helpful about now. He stared at the pile as he was finished, feeling himself panic and then glancing at Noya. "Uh how sure of that are you, because we're missing 3 screws, the smallest ones."  
  
Noya stopped short, his rant about the lack of helpers robots forgotten as he glanced at Yaku, his eyes widening. "You serious?"  
  
"Unfortunately."    
  
"Oh."  
  
" _'Oh_ ', indeed."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by - Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture.


End file.
